mainframefandomcom-20200214-history
ReBoot Recap Song
"ReBoot Recap Song" is a musical recap of "Web World Wars" and Season 3 performed by the Mainframe Strolling Players at the end of "End Prog". Lyrics Note: The lyrics are presented here exactly as in the sing-along subtitles. Words in brackets are sung but not included in the subtitles. Names indicate the binome "character" singing. Dot: The Web invaded Mainframe. Sprite and virus battled side by side. Attempting to reclaim the city From the rift which opened wide. But Megabyte betrayed Bob and He threw him deep inside the pit. The pit was closed and Bob was hosed and all that he could say was... Bob: NO! Mouse: Without Bob to protect us we thought we would have no barrier, From he who would infect us, except Enzo,which was scarier. Dot: The city shivered terrified from fear of the Infector's touch. Enzo: I guess your fear was verified, I wasn't a protector much. Company: I guess our fear was verified, he wasn't a protector much. I guess our fear was verified, he wasn't a protector much. I guess our fear was verified, he wasn't a protector-ector much! Mouse: It wasn't Enzo's fault at first, he only was a little Sprite. Phong: At best he was the worst but then he slowly learned to do it right. Dot: And just as he was getting skilled a Game came down he couldn't win. I thought for sure they'd both been killed, first Bob, then Enzo, Not again! Company: And just as he was getting skilled, a Game came down he couldn't win. She thought for sure they'd both been killed, first Bob, then Enzo, Not again! Matrix: I went from Game to Game, I aged, I grew and lost my innocence. I soon became enraged by each and every bad experience. The Sprite you knew was gone, I had become a grim aggressor man. I knew from that point on that I was truly Bob's successor man. Company: The Sprite we knew was gone, he had become a grim aggressor man. He knew from that point on that he was truly Bob's successor man. Bob: I met up with the Webriders and took the form of Interface. Matrix: I joined my gun with pirate swords and sailed the seas of cyberspace. Matrix & Bob: And when at last the pair of us were finally reunited guys, Our shouts of joy did blare because we really were delighted guys. Bob: We soon made tracks to Mainframe so our friends could reunite with us. We made it back and Megabyte was waiting there to fight with us. Matrix: When Bob went face to face to face to face with Hexadecimal. His chances for survival shrank from small to infinitesimal. Company: His chances for survival shrank from small to infinitesimal. His chances for survival shrank from small to infinitesimal. His chances for survival shrank from small to infinitesi-esimal. Hexadecimal: Bob helped to de-fragment my head, while Matrix fought with Megabyte. I thought he'd wind up dead, but Matrix put up a terrific fight. Matrix: I'd dreamed of this each lonely night, of doing in that virus trash. But just as I had won the fight, he engineered a system crash! Company: You dreamed of this each lonely night, of doing in that virus trash. But just as you had won the fight, he engineered a system crash! Bob: What Megabyte had hoped to do was cause his death to crack us up. I gambled on the User to reboot and thereby back us up. It worked! We all were born anew and rid of things barbaric. And Now we're back together, everything is Alphanumeric! Company: It worked! We all were born anew and rid of things barbaric. And Now we're back together, everything is Alphanumeric! And Now we're back together, EVERYTHING IS ALPHANUMERIC! Cultural References * This song is set to the tune of "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major-General" from The Pirates of Penzance by Gilbert and Sullivan. Trivia * An alternate couplet which Ken Pontac wrote "but the change never made it to the recording booth":discussion on the "ReBoot Revival" Facebook group :::The sprite you knew was dead, and every shred of his benevolence. :::Had withered, shrunk and fled, and was replaced with grim malevolence. * A few other differences can be seen in the script for "Celebration", an earlier version of the end of Season 3. However, very little ultimately changed in the song, despite the total overhaul of the rest of the episode. :::It wasn't Enzo's fault at first, he only was a tiny sprite. :::I fought against the Daemon's hordes and took the name of Interface. :::It worked! We all were born anew. No virus to enslave us. And :::So now we live in peace. No one is crying out... "Please save us!" Footnotes Category:Songs